johnnys_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanasashi Issei
Kanasashi Issei (金指 一世) is a member of Johnny's Jr. group 美 少年 Media Appearance Variety Show * The Shounen Club Triviahttps://nokishi-nolife.livejournal.com/10878.html * Unit Color: Pink * Favorite food: Hamburger * Admired senpai: Matsumoto Jun * He is 10cm shorter than the rest of 東京B少年, but hope to grow taller. * Star sign: Aquarius * Nickname: Kanapippi, Kanepi, Kanegon. Jinguji kun and Iwahashi kun call me Kanapippi, Kyomoto kun calls me Kanepi and recently Sakuma kun calls me Kanegon. * Respected senpai: Matsumoto Jun. He's cool and he can do anything. * Jrs you're close to: Jinguji Yuta, Iwahashi Genki, Kyomoto Taiga. I went to watch Star Wars with Jinguji kun. * Jr you think of as your rival: Hi Hi Jet, Tokyo B Shounen. * First show: Summer Paradise 2016. Kento kun's solo live. When I was getting back on the stage after we went into the audience I fell over. Kento helped me up and he was so cool. * Memorable Johnny's song: Love So Sweet by Arashi. * Hobby: Roller skating. The winter after I started junior high I decided I wanted my own skates and started practicing. * Special skill: Roller skating. I can even do a cartwheel on skates. * Charm point: The bridge of my nose. I've been told it's beautiful by fans and friends from school. * My boom: Game. I'm obsessed with this action game where you have to destroy a tower. Nasu kun introduced me to it. * Siblings: None. * Pet: None. * Favourite food: Hamburg. * Disliked food: All mushrooms. * Good point: Friendly and cute. That's what Ukisho kun said (laugh). * Bad point: I can't concentrate. The members are always scolding me. * Sports history: Karate. I started doing it when I was stressed from my junior high exams. * Favourite word: Hard work. I don't want to forget that feeling. * Treasure: Star Wars poster. * Favourite colour: Black, White, Red. * Song you often sing at karaoke: Love So Sweet by Arashi. * Reason you joined Johnny's: I liked Jun kun so I applied. At the audition I was wearing glasses. I was suddenly told to take them off and dance at the front but I couldn't see at all so my dancing got really bad... * Thing you are happiest about since joining: Joining a group. * I won't lose at this to anyone!: Loving Star Wars. I like Darth Vader the most! * First love: I think in elementary school. * Ideal date plan: Movie date. * Ideal type: A quiet person. * Dream for the future: To become like Arashi. I need to get better talk skills. Right now I just laugh to cover things up. * What you want to acheive this year: I want to do something new with Hi Hi B Shounen. Whether it's a live or a song or a TV show I want to try something new. * Message: In 2018 I want to become cool and show you growth within B Shounen. Please support me. Gallery Kanasashi Issei headshot 2018.png Kanasashi Issei 2018 JrDex.png References Category:Kanto Juniors Category:In a group